The Story Of Our Lives Before She Left
by InLoveWithBookCharacters
Summary: This is the story of Tamani's childhood with Laurel and how their lives were together. Both Tamani's POV and Laurel's POV


Chapter 1: How We First Met

Tamani's POV

I was again out with my mother. It was technically a daily routine. I would go with her to her job in the palace garden and learn everything I could. I am just a young spring fairy. Well today is going to be like every other day.

I and my mother are walking down the road to the palace and she just scolded me on how I shouldn't complain about going to the palace with her. She told me this will help me in my life when I am a grown fairy. I doubt that. I don't want to become a gardener I want to have a simple life but I want to go out and see the world. But if I tell her this she might scold me again. And I definitely don't want to be scolded.

We finally arrived at the palace. I have to admit even if I hate going to the palace I still love the way it looks. The whole palace is made out of ice. It's beautiful even if it looks like it might break. I guess that's what makes it unique from it.

Some ice fairies passed by us. Of course they hardly acknowledge us. They would just give us a nod to show that we have at least a little significance to them. But I don't really care if they acknowledge I just want to get this job done then go home.

We finally arrived at the palace garden. I know I should hate going here every day but whenever I go inside its breathtaking. The plants are just beautiful and unique. Mother always tells me that the plants in the garden are very unique and have special powers. I always wondered what powers my mother was talking about but if I asked she might just tell me all in due time.

Mother is now talking to a fellow gardener. I decide to roam around and check the plants so that if mother asks me if to check on the plants later I would tell her I'm done and we could go home.

So far what I've seen is fine. All the plants are well and healthy. Some need a little bit water but I have feeling another more experienced gardener would water it.

While checking on the plants I see a figure looking at some of the plants. I suspect it to be another gardener but the figure is too small. I look closer and it's a child just like me. A little bit younger but a child like me. It's the first time that there is a child in the palace garden other than me.

I try to look closer and from what I see it is a girl with bright blonde hair. Of course curiosity gets the better of me and I try to look closer. I move to another set of plants to hide.

When I peek out the girl with bright blonde hair is gone. Disappointment washed over me. The only other child other than me is gone. I thought I would finally have someone to talk to in this place other than my mother. But the only chance of talking to someone who is a child like me is gone.

A voice suddenly spoke behind me.

"The plants you are hiding behind aren't very big. You are easily scene. And you footsteps are so loud. I could hear it from a mile away." The girl who I saw said behind me.

"I….I…" I stuttered. Not knowing what to say.

"I think if you want to hide you can hide behind those plants over there" She said pointing at the plants near the fountain.

Deciding to defend myself I said, "I wasn't trying to hide. I am patrolling and checking the plants."

"Well you are doing a fine job and everything but aren't you a little too young to be a gardener" She said.

"I'm not a gardener. I am a son of a gardener and-" I was suddenly cut off by a call.

"TAMANI where are you? We can go home now." My mother cried out.

"I think that's your cue to leave." The girl said.

"Oh ok…." I trailed off.

"Oh don't worry you'll see me again I come here every day now because I have studies if that's what you're wondering?" She said.

"No I wasn't wondering that. But if you are coming here every day and if you ever get bored I'm just here with my mother." I said trying not to be so needy and hopeful.

"I would love that I'm technically so lonely here because I'm practically the only child autumn fairy". She said not knowing I am only a spring fairy.

I decide not to tell her I am a spring fairy since she could only be my only friend in this palace. "Oh I definitely know that feeling. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I said.

"I am Laurel by the way". Laurel said.

"I'm Tamani." And with that I left excited for tomorrow.


End file.
